Fullmetal Karaoke
by Elriclover
Summary: I want to mess around with some songs I like to make them more Fullmetal, and this is what I came up with! Rated T because there might be some cussing!
1. Chapter 1

I decided I wanted to do some songs I've been listening to a lot, though some you might not know so you'll have to look up the song and artist (I'll give their names to you, cause I don't like guessing either.) Now, IT'S MUSIC TIME. Music make you lose control, Music make you lose control(Man I can't get that song out of my head!). . .

This one is How Does It Feel By Avril Lavigne

I'm not afraid of anything

I just need to know if I can breathe

And I don't need much of anything

Then suddenly (then suddenly)

Edward's small and I am big

All around me, people 'oo'ing

Surrounded by confusing things

Then Ed asks me (Ed asks me)

(Chorus) How does it feel, to be

Different from me, aren't we the same?

How does it feel, to be

Different from me, aren't we the same?

How does it feel?

I am young, about fifteen

But I don't get tired or get weak

I feel lost and I don't sleep

Then he asks me (he asks me)

How does it feel, to be

Different from me, aren't we the same?

How does it feel, to be

Different from me, aren't we the same?

How does it feel?

Could you come play with me yeah

Would you cry for me yeah

Ah ah a-h ah a-h ah a-h ah ah

Ah ah a-h ah a-h ah a-h ah ah

Ed is small and I am big

And I'm not afraid of anything

How does it feel, to be

Different from me, aren't we the same?

How does it feel, to be

Different from me, aren't we the same?

How does it feel, to be

Different from me, aren't we the same?

How does it feel, to be

Different from me, aren't we the same?

Ah ah a-h a-h a-h

Ah ah a-h a-h a-h

How does it feel

How does it feel

You're no different from me

No different

How does it feel

How does it feel

You're no different from me

No different

How does it feel

How does it feel

You're no different from me

Okay, first one done! How'd you like it?It has to do with Al and Ed but mostly Al!Reviews please! But no flames! If you don't like it you might want to stop reading. I don't know, I'm not your boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for more music! Here you go!

Nobody's Home

By: Avril Lavigne

I could tell you why they did what they

Did do that day

But I couldn't help them

I just heard they made the same mistake as me

Oh no oh no now

Automail problems

Don't know where they belong (where they belong)

(Chorus) Al wants to go home

But they have no home

It's where ashes lie

Empty inside

There's no place to go

No place to go

They cannot cry

Empty inside

Open Al's armor

And look inside

You'll find Ed's reason why

Al feels rejected

But they try to never leave a friend behind

They're strong, they're strong now

But they run into problems

Don't know where they belong (where they belong)

Al wants to go home

But they have no home

It's where ashes lie

Empty inside

There's no place to go

No place to go

They cannot cry

Empty inside

Their feelings, they hide

Their dreams, hard to find

Winry's losing her mind

Always tries to be kind

They don't have a place

Lior's losin' its faith

Lira's heart's filled with grace

But that's not her true place

Yeah yeah

Al wants to go home

But they have no home

It's where ashes lie

Empty inside

There's no place to go

No place to go

They cannot cry

Empty inside

Al's empty inside, empty inside uh oh

Al's empty inside, empty inside uh oh

Review time! This one was supposed to be a song sung by Izumi about her students (you can tell by the first verse), but it got off somewhere. Again no flames welcome. The next one will be funny!


	3. Chapter 3

This one I did cause I was kinda bored and I just happened to be listening to it at the time.

Play That Funky Music

By: Wild Cherry

Well, Once I was a weak alchemist

Tryin' to bring back my dead mother

We never thought about it

Though Granny thought that we were absurd

But when we tried to do it

Everything became dark and then

The transmutation backfired

And I realized I was missin' a leg

And Al was missin' completely, and mom looked kinda creepy, and just then it hit me; the armor in the corner (Shout it)

Clap your hands together, shorty

Clap your hands together, bean

Clap your hands together, shorty

Get back your brother and go become a State Alchemist

I gave up my right arm

And Alphonse's soul returned

He carried me to Winry's

And we found out they were really concerned

Then Lieutenant Colonel Mustang

Came over and stayed for a sec

And I soon realized

That I needed some limbs made of mech.

And Al was dyin' to come with me, and Gran thought we were silly cause just then it hit me; we needed much more knowledge

Clap your hands together, shorty

Clap your hands together, bean

Clap your hands together, shorty

Burn down your house and go become a State Alchemist

A State

Alchemist

Roy's gonna demonstrate some alchemy now yall

Oh yeah, at first it wasn't easy

Tryin' to calm our restless minds

My legs were kinda shaky

Then Mustang told Al to stay behind

But now it's so much better

We're helpin' out in everyway

But we'll never stop our dreaming'

Of what we promised each other that day

Cause Al was worried and nervous but we put our hands on the surface of s giant transmutation circle and the floor lit up with light

Clap your hands together, shorty

Clap your hands together, bean

Clap your hands together, shorty

Dance around you're the Fullmetal Alchemist now!

Clap your hands

Clap your hands

Hey shout it, "Clap your hands together"

"Clap your hands together"

"Clap your hands together"

Got to clap my hands together

"Clap your hands together"

"Clap your hands together"

"Clap your hands together"

Clap my hands together now

Clap your hands together, shorty

Clap your hands together, bean

Clap your hands together, shorty

Clap your hands together, bean

Clap your hands together, shorty

Clap your hands together, bean

(Repeat until song is over)

Ed sang this one in my mind (I don't know who you thought sung it)! And some back-up singers that insult him a lot, calling him short and bean. And I know Ed would never say "yall." But that's the only thing that would work in that part of the song. Reviews again!


	4. Chapter 4

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

By: Greenday

I walk a stone led road

The only one that Al and I have known

Don't know where it goes

But it's just Al and me and we walk alone

We walk this promising lead

On the Boulevard of False Leads

Where the stray cats sleep

And we're the only ones and we walk alone

We walk alone

We walk alone

We walk alone

We walk a . . .

(Chorus) Al is the only one who walks beside me

My tired head, the only thing that's not throbbing

Sometimes I wish someone out here would help us

Till then we walk alone

A-h A-h A-h A—h

A-h A-h A-h

We're walking down the line

That divides the ruthless from the kind

On the borderline of the edge

Of where we walk alone

We read between the lines

Of what is fact and what clues are right

Check my automail to see if it's all right

And we walk alone

We walk alone

We walk alone

We walk alone

We walk a . . .

Al is the only one who walks beside me

My tired head, the only thing that's not throbbing

Sometimes I wish someone out there would help us

Till then we walk alone

A-h A-h A-h A—h

A-h A-h

We walk alone

We walk a . . .

We walk this promising lead

On the Boulevard of False Leads

Where the stray cats sleep

And we're the only ones and we walk a . . .

Al is the only one who walks beside me

My tired head, the only thing that's not throbbing

Sometimes I wish someone out here would help us

Till then we walk alone

Okay this one was of course Green Day! There's gonna be another Green Day songfic if I haven't updated yet.


	5. Chapter 5

She's a Rebel

By: Greenday

He's a rebel

She's a saint

She's the salt of the Earth

And he's dangerous

He's a rebel

Vigilante

The holder of the right hand

Of destruction

From Ishbal

To Liore

She's the one that they call

The Holy Mother

He's a symbol

Of resistance

And his hand destroys

Like a hand grenade

Am I dreamin'?

What are they thinkin'?

She's a mother

And he's a bomb gonna detonate

He is trouble

Is she in trouble?

Thinkin' a double twist of fate

Or a harmony

And he leads the rebellion

The dawning of the war

She brings this liberation

That I haven't felt before

Well nothing comes to mind!

He leads the rebellion

The dawning of the war

She brings this liberation

That I've never felt before

Well nothing comes to mind!

He's a rebel

She's a saint

She's the salt of the Earth

And he's dangerous

He's a rebel

Vigilante

The holder of the right hand

Of destruction

He's a rebel

She's a saint

She's the salt of the Earth

And he's dangerous

He's a rebel

Vigilante

The holder of the right hand

Of destruction

He's a rebel

He's a rebel

He's a rebel

And he's dangerous

He's a rebel

He's a rebel

He's a rebel

And he's dangerous

Okay, Review time! People get to kiss the FMA character of their choice on the cheek for being able to guess who this songfic was about (it's pretty obvious)! Offer ends the next time I update so review now! If you have any questions, I'll answer them in my next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I only got one review! Oh well, better than none. But yes it was about Rose and Scar. Good job Kaerin Murasaki! I don't know who you wanted to kiss but review who it is and I'll make it work!

A Thousand Miles

By: Vanessa Carlton

Makin' our way through town

Walking fast, faces pass

And we're homebound

Racing quickly ahead

Just makin' a way

We're making a way through the town

And we need you

And we miss you

And now we wonder

If we could walk

On through the Gate

Do you think we

Could see your smiling face

Cause you know we would try anything

If we could just see you

Again

It's always dreams like these

Make me think of you

And make me wonder

If you watch over me

Cause everything went wrong

And we don't belong

With the things we got

From our foolish dreams

Cause we need you

And we miss you

And we once wondered

If we could walk

On through the Gate

Do you think we

Could see your smiling face oh

Cause you know we would try anything

If we could just see you

Again

And we, we didn't want to see you go

We, we cried at your funeral

We, we don't want to let you go

We, we don't

Makin' our way through town

Walking fast, faces pass

We were homebound

Racin' quickly ahead

Just making our way

We made our way through the town

And we still need you

And we still miss you

And we still wonder

If we could walk

On through the Gate

Do you think we

Could see your smiling face

Cause you know we would try anything

If we could just see you

Oh oh

If we could walk

On through the Gate

Do you think we

Could see your smiling face Oh

Cause you know we would try anything

If we could just see you

If we could just hold you

Again

To All My Reviewers: Enjoy! I'll come up with more soon enough! Never fear! Also, do any of you know who Jim Croce is?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Too Sexy

(Someone was bound to do it someday so it might as well be me!)

By: Right Said Fred

Havoc's too funny for his love,

Too funny for his love,

Thought he can never keep them.

Armstrong's too manly for his shirt,

Too manly for his shirt,

So manly it hurts.

And Roy's too sexy of a man,

Too sexy of a man,

From USA to Japan.

Greed's not too greedy for any party,

Not too greedy for any party,

But there's no way he's disco dancing.

They look like models,

You know what I mean,

And they do some little turns on the sidewalk.

Yeah, on the sidewalk,

On the sidewalk, yeah,

They do their little turns on the sidewalk.

Envy's too fast for any car,

Too fast for any car,

He could out run you by far.

And Ed's too cute to wear a hat,

Too cute to wear a hat,

Whatcha think about that?

They all look like models,

You know what I mean,

And they do their little turns on the sidewalk.

Yeah, on the sidewalk,

On the sidewalk, yeah,

They do some little turns on the sidewalk.

------- too hot for anyone

------- too hot for anyone

------- too hot for anyone

They look like models,

You know what I mean,

And they do their little turns on the sidewalk.

Yeah, on the sidewalk,

On the sidewalk, yeah,

They do their little turns on the sidewalk.

Al's too sweet for any cat,

Too sweet for any cat,

All those pussies, those pussy cats.

Havoc's too funny for his love,

Too funny for his love,

Though he can never keep them.

And they're all too hot for this song.

(Except for Armstrong)

Me: Okay Al! Get over here!

Al: What?

Me: I promised this girl that she could kiss you. Alphonse, meet Kaerin Murasaki!

Kaerin: Hi!

Al: Huh! I'm confused.

Me: Come on! You said you wanted to be popular! Now you get to meet a fan and your questioning yourself! I have to keep my promise you know!

Al: I know but . . . !

Me: (Pushes Al into Kaerin and they kiss)

Me: (Now pulls Al back) Okay, you got your kiss now move along! He's mine! (Huggles on Alphonse)

Alphonse: blushblushblush Man, being popular is more than I expected --'


	8. Chapter 8

We Will Rock You

By: Queen

Sound effects: Clap, snap, splat (continue throughout song)

Eddy, you're a boy, make a big noise, readin' in the study, gonna be an alchemist someday

You got sweat on your face, feel like a big disgrace, your leg bleedin' out all over the place

Sing it,

We will, we will transmute you

We will, we will transmute you

Mustang, you're a young man, strong man, shout it in the street, gonna take on Pride someday

You got a smirk on your face, gonna take the Fuhrer's place, waving the Military's banner all over the place

We will, we will transmute you

Sing it, ah  
We will, we will transmute you

Scar, you're an Ishbalan, poor man, blownin Military heads, using your own brother's hand

That big scar on your face means you don't have a place, using alchemy for your peoples' sake

We will, we will transmute you

Sing it

We will, we will transmute you

Everybody

We will, we will transmute you

We will, we will transmute you

Alright


	9. Chapter 9

Inspiration from songs strike again! And all in the name of your entertainment!

You Can Call Me Al

By: Paul Simon

Mustang walks down the street

He says why am I soft in the middle now

Why am I soft in the middle

While this snow feels so cold

I need another opportunity

I want a greater premotion

Don't want to end up a cartoon in an anime graveyard

Bone burner, Bone burner

Dogs in the moonlight

Breda screams and runs for the door

Mr. Scaredy

Scardey

"Get these mutts away from me please!"

And across the Gate, Edward is amused once more

If you be my room mate

I could be your long lost bro

I could call you Eddy

And Eddy when you call me

You can call me Al

Ed walks down the street

He says why am I still short anyway

Still so short anyway

And whys this joke still on

Where's my friends and family

What if I die now

Who will fix Alphonse

Now that my brother is gone

Gone

He's still on the other side

With my crazy sweet mechanic girl

All along

Along

We caused incidents and accidents

There were hints and allegations

If you be my room mate

I could be your long lost bro

I could call you Eddy

And Eddy when you call me

You can call me Al

Alphonse walks downs the street

It's a street in a old town

Is this really Liore?

It still seems brand new

It doesn't seem familiar

But it's more modern-y

He seems so foreign now

He is surrounded by sound

Sound

People in the marketplace

Families and orphanages

He looks around

Around

He sees Armstrong in the architecture

Gloating to infinity

And he says "Hey man, how's it goin'?"

If you be my room mate

I could be your long lost bro

I could call you Eddy

And Eddy when you call me

You can call me Al


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Too Sexy

(Someone was bound to do it someday so it might as well be me!)

By: Right Said Fred

Havoc's too funny for his love,

Too funny for his love,

Thought he can never keep them.

Armstrong's too manly for his shirt,

Too manly for his shirt,

So manly it hurts.

And Roy's too sexy of a man,

Too sexy of a man,

From USA to Japan.

Greed's not too greedy for any party,

Not too greedy for any party,

But there's no way he's disco dancing.

They look like models,

You know what I mean,

And they do some little turns on the sidewalk.

Yeah, on the sidewalk,

On the sidewalk, yeah,

They do their little turns on the sidewalk.

Envy's too fast for any car,

Too fast for any car,

He could out run you by far.

And Ed's too cute to wear a hat,

Too cute to wear a hat,

Whatcha think about that?

They all look like models,

You know what I mean,

And they do their little turns on the sidewalk.

Yeah, on the sidewalk,

On the sidewalk, yeah,

They do some little turns on the sidewalk.

------- too hot for anyone

------- too hot for anyone

------- too hot for anyone

They look like models,

You know what I mean,

And they do their little turns on the sidewalk.

Yeah, on the sidewalk,

On the sidewalk, yeah,

They do their little turns on the sidewalk.

Al's too sweet for any cat,

Too sweet for any cat,

All those kitties, those kitty cats.

Havoc's too funny for his love,

Too funny for his love,

Though he can never keep them.

And they're all too hot for this song.

(Except for Armstrong)

Me: Okay Al! Get over here!

Al: What?

Me: I promised this girl that she could kiss you. Alphonse, meet Kaerin Murasaki!

Kaerin: Hi!

Al: Huh! I'm confused.

Me: Come on! You said you wanted to be popular! Now you get to meet a fan and your questioning yourself! I have to keep my promise you know!

Al: I know but . . . !

Me: (Pushes Al into Kaerin and he kisses her cheek)

Me: (Now pulls Al back) Okay, you got your kiss now move along! He's mine! (Huggles on Alphonse!)

Alphonse: blushblushblush Man, being popular is more than I expected . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I know most of you don't know who this is but he's is a good singer and this song is really funny (It's also really hard to sing. The music goes really fast)

Rapid Roy

(You can tell who this is about already)

By: Jim Croce

Oh Colonel Roy, that Mustang boy

He's too much to believe

He knows that Havoc's got an extra pack of cigarettes

Rolled up in his uniform sleeve

He wants to call the Riza his "Baby"

And sometimes all he says is "Hey"

But every workday afternoon he is a flamin' demon usin' the power of alchemy

Oh Colonel Roy, that Mustang boy

He's the fastest snapper in the land

He says that he learned to create flames

By practicing hard wit his dad

He's like a demolition derby wearing white gloves

And gets money easy in the bank

He's trying to be the big man in Central city

And rule the Military and its tanks

Oh Colonel Roy, that Mustang boy

He's too much to believe

He knows that Havoc's got an extra pack of cigarettes

Rolled up in his uniform sleeve

He wants to call Riza his "Baby"

And sometimes all he says is "Hey"

But every workday afternoon he is a flamin' demon usin the power of alchemy

Oh Roy's so cool that Riza pulls

Her gun triggers all about

Tryin' to protect him from danger

While a cig dangles from Havoc's mouth

He's got dozens of girls hangin' on his arm

But Riza knows that it's okay

Because most everybody knows he is her flamin' demon usin' the power of alchemy

Oh Colonel Roy, that Mustang boy

He's too much to believe

He knows that Havoc's got an extra pack of cigarettes

Rolled up in his uniform sleeve

He wants to call Riza his "Baby"

And sometimes all he says is "Hey"

But every workday afternoon he is a flamin' demon usin the power of alchemy

I have no clue who's supposed to sing this one, maybe one of his men? Hughes (Haha)? I don't know.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another one by Jim Croce! I just laughed so hard while I was making it! It stars Winry!

You Don't Mess Around With Jim

By: Jim Croce

Well Ishbal's got its rebels

And Central's got Scar

Loir's got Edward Elric

So the bad priest won't get far

He's as smart and quick as a kid can come

But he's small as a country mouse

And when the bad guy's all get together at night

They're all scared of Ed of course

Just because

And they say

(Chorus) You don't tug on Mustang's cape

You don't run off Al's head

You don't mess around with Homunculi

And you don't mess around with Ed

Well out of Resembool come a country girl

She said she lookin' for a kid named Ed

I'm a mechanic girl; my name is Winry Rockbell

But back at home they call me Win

Well I'm lookin' for the King of Lior's streets

He's travelin' round with a big metal mass

And after he broke his automail after it was just repaired

I've come to kick old' Ed's $$

And everybody said girl

You don't tug on Mustang's cape

You don't run off Al's head

You don't mess around with Homunculi

And you don't mess around with Ed

Well a hush fell over the shop

As Ed and Al bopped in off the street

And when the fightin' was done the only thing that weren't dented

Were the souls of big Al's feet

Ed was bruised in 100 places

And he was cut in a couple more

And you better know that it was a different kinda story

When Ed and Al hit the floor

You don't tug on Mustang's cape

You don't run off Al's head

You don't mess around with Homunculi

And you don't mess around with Win

You don't tug on Mustang's cape

You don't run off Al's head

You don't mess around with Homunculi

And you don't mess around with Win

No clue who's singin' this one either but it was about, of course, Winry beating up Ed and Al because Ed keeps messing up his automail.


End file.
